Timeline
31 October, 1954 *William Bludworth was born. 1958 *Nora Carpenter was born.﻿ 1969 *Kat Jennings was born by Mrs. Jennings. Sunday, 5 October 1969 *Valerie Lewton was born by Mrs. Lewton. 1972 *Eugene Dix was born. 1974 *Rory Peters was born by Mrs. Peters. 1975 *Evan Lewis was born. 1978 *Thomas Burke was born. 1980 *Kimberly Corman was born by Mrs. Corman and Michael Corman. Friday, 25 September 1981 *Alex Browning was born by Barbara Browning and Ken Browning. Tuesday, 7 September 1982 *Clear Rivers was born by Mrs. Rivers and Mr. Rivers. 1985 *Tim Carpenter was born by Nora Carpenter and Mr. Carpenter. 1988 *Jason Wise was born.﻿ 1996 *Mr. Carpenter was killed. Thursday, 13 May 1999 *Alex Browning had a premonition about the explosion of Flight 180, he then got kicked off the plane with Clear Rivers, Carter Horton, Billy Hitchcock, Valerie Lewton, Terry Chaney and Tod Waggner. *Flight 180 exploded, killing 287 people, including Larry Murnau, George Waggner, Blake Dreyer and Christa Marsh. *The survivors were interrogated by Agents Weine and Schreck. Then they were taken home by their parents, except for Ms. Lewton and Clear, since they didn't have families that lived with them. The third week of May of 1999 * Billy had passed his driving license, and someone told him that he would died in a very young age. Monday, 21 June 1999 * A memorial for the casualties of Flight 180 hold at Mount Abraham High School. * Tod Waggner died in a freak strangulate accident, as the police arrived and thinking it was a suicide. Tuesday, 22 June 1999 * Alex visited Clear, and they visited William Bludworth at night. Wednesday, 23 June 1999 *Terry Chaney got hit by a speeding bus at daytime. *Ms. Valerie Lewton died after accidentally being stabbed by a kitchen knife, and incinerated when her house exploded at night. The FBI then blaming Alex about her Death. Thursday, 24 June 1999 *Billy Hitchcock died after being decapitated by a dislodge car wreckage from Carters car at night. December 1999 *Carter Horton died in a freak Le Miro sign accident. After that, Alex didn't leave home for 3 months. March 2000 *Alex Browning dies after being hit by a falling brick. Not long, Clear moved to a mental hospital. Saturday, 13 May 2000 *Kimberly Corman had a premonition about the pile-up on Route 23, she then blocked the ramp with her SUV, and saved Thomas Burke, Eugene Dix, Rory Peters, Kat Jennings, Nora Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Evan Lewis and Isabella Hudson. *A pile-up happened on Route 23, killed 18 people, including Shaina McKlank, Dano Estevez and Frankie Whitman. *Evan Lewis's right eye had being impaled by a fire escape ladder while trying to escape to his burning apartment. Sunday, 14 May 2000 *Kimberly Corman went to a mental hospital to visit Clear Rivers, and asked her for help. But Clear refused, and explained Alex's death to her. Later, Clear decided to help Kimberly, so she left the mental hospital. *Nora Carpenter took her son Tim Carpenter to a dentist's office for a routine check-up. After that, Tim was crushed by a falling glass pane and killed, right in front of Nora, Kimberly and Thomas. *Later that night, Kimberly, Clear, Eugene, Rory, Kat and Nora were stayed at Thomas house for safe. But Nora left, and decapitated by the elevator afterward. Monday, 15 May 2000 *Eugene was sent to the Lakeview Hospital after the car accident at the Gibbons farm. *Kat was killed when a dislodge pipe impales her in the head when a firefighter which is trying to get her free accidentally sets off the airbag in her car, right after she was killed her cigarette falls and it rolls to another pipe which has gas on it, then the fire reaches the van and it explodes sending a berbed wire fence to Rory and trisects him while Kimberly, Clear and Thomas watch on in horror. *Isabella Hudson gave birth to her son. *Eugene and Clear were killed in an explosion inside the Lakeview hospital. *Kimberly discovers that the premonitions are about her and makes a bold move by stealing an ambulance and driving into a nearby lake to sacrifice herself. She nearly drowns but is saved by Burke and then revived in the hospital by Dr. Kalarjian. Sometime after 15 May 2000 *Brian Gibbons was killed after being blown apart by an exploding barbeque grill. The beginning of June or end of May 2005 *Wendy Christensen has a premonition that the rollercoaster she and her friends were riding called Devil's Flight would derail. She told the ride attendant to not start the ride and saved Kevin Fischer, Ian McKinley, Erin Ulmer, Lewis Romero, Ashley Freund, Ashlyn Halperin, Frankie Cheeks, Julie Christensen, and Perry Malinowski *The roller coaster crashed just like in Wendy's premonition, including the deaths of Jason Wise, Carrie Dreyer and 5 others. The beginning of June or end of May 2005 *Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin died when they are incinerated at their tanning beds. Saturday, The beginning of June or end of May 2005 *A memorial for the casualties of Devil's Flight hold at McKinley High School. The beginning of June or end of May 2005 * Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral was being held. * Frankie was killed after a huge truck crashes into Kevin's truck, causing the motor engine to blow out and sliced-off the back of his head. The beginning of June or end of May 2005 * Lewis was killed when two falling gym weight falls off and crushed his head. * Ian was almost killed by a falling planks of wood but Wendy saves him just as Erin is shot by a nail gun in the face after she stumbles backwards. The beginning of June 2005 *Perry Malinowski was killed when a flagpole which was launched by a Tricentennial Horse Impales her at the back and went through her chest. *Ian McKinley confronts Wendy about Erin's Death saying she is next to die just as a mounted signed on a cherry picker falls and bisects him in half while Julie, Kevin and Wendy look on him in horror. November 2005 *Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke were killed after they got sucked in a malfunctioning wood chipper and both mutilated to pieces. *Accident happened on Train 081, maybe killing Wendy, Kevin , Julie, Sean, Laura and other people on the train. Tuesday, 6 January 2009 *Nick O'Bannon has a premonition about the crash at McKinley Speedway. *Nadia Monroy, Cynthia Daniels and other people killed at McKinley Speedway. Wednesday, 7 January 2009 * A memorial for the McKinley Speedway crash was being held at night. *Carter Daniels was killed after being blown apart by a massive explosion by his tow truck. Thursday, 8 January 2009 *Carter Daniels's death was reported on TV. *Samantha Lane was killed after a rock which thrown from a lawn mower accidentally went through her eye. Friday, 9 January 2009 *Newspaper reported Samantha's death. *Nick and Lori went to McKinley Speedway at night. Saturday, 10 January 2009 *Andy Kewzer was killed after being diced by the fence outside his auto repair shop. *Janet Cunningham almost drowned by a malfunctioning car wash, until Lori and George saves her. *Hunt Wynorski was killed after his anus is stuck at the pool drain and violently sucked from in and out from the pool drainage system. *George Lanter tried to kill himself by different ways, but unsuccessful. Tuesday, 13 January 2009 *Jonathan Grove was killed inside the hospital after he is crushed by an overflown bathtub came from a collapsed ceiling. *George Lanter gets hit by a speeding ambulance outside the hospital. *Nick save a lot of people in a mall. The last week of January 2009 *Nick, Lori and Janet were killed after a truck swerves through the cafe window running them over. Category: Final Destination (series)